Data center equipment can generate substantial amounts of heat. For example, data center computer servers, server racks, etc. can generate a substantial amount of heat that needs to be removed to maintain temperatures within prescribed limits and ensure that the hardware will continue to function properly. This can be especially true when the data center utilizes high power servers (which generate heat in proportion to higher power). To help move the heat away from such devices, some data centers employ heat sinks, electric fans (which can consume a substantial amount of energy) and water-based cooling equipment that consume substantial amounts of water. In cases of higher power levels liquid cooling circuits and liquid immersion baths (which can be expensive and error-prone), more expensive heat sink solutions, etc. are required.
What is needed is a system to efficiently improve data center cooling without needing expensive additional hardware and extracting unsustainable amounts of freshwater.